


The Museum Heist

by TwinVax



Series: Critrole Stories [14]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Siblings, Calebs adopted, Criminal Masterminds, Family Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Museum Heist - Freeform, Nott's adopted, Sibling Bonding, Tumblr Prompt, its a sibling relationship, its a whole thing, stealing a fucking painting, vague heist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 11:58:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15170270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwinVax/pseuds/TwinVax
Summary: Anonymous asked: Extremely vague cr prompt: m9 heist. Maybe museum heist. Maybe bank heist. Pick any characters you want!Nott and Caleb steal from a Museum for fun and profit.





	The Museum Heist

**Author's Note:**

> It's a vague heist for a vague prompt.

It’s a modified version of several of their usual cons, and Caleb absolutely hates it. Not in the least because he is much to tall to fit into a ventilation system. He has to do it though, so he can hold the rope while Nott rappels down to steal the painting. 

At this point, he hopes they get to call this the Shit’s Fucked con. He hates it that much. 

It’s some old famous painting or other, that is worth a lot of money but not enough for the museum to give a shit about good security. They probably won’t miss it. Or at least that is the reasoning Nott had when she wanted to get it, and Caleb wasn’t about to deny her that or fight about such things with his adoptive little sister. 

He watches her carefully through the hole they made, uncomfortably lying on his stomach as he holds the rope, hands clasped tightly to hold the weight at the end as he carefully moves it inch by inch to let her get close. She isn’t very heavy, but he also isn’t very strong, making it hard to hold on.

Finally, after making Nott look more and more impatient while stuck jerkily going inch by inch down, she’s close enough to grab the canvas. She moves, jerking the rope slightly out of his hands as she cuts the painting out of its holder, using the empty space to stand on as she rolls the painting up carefully. 

Caleb gets distracted looking down at the rest of what the museum has in the gallery, that by the time he notices the rope falling out of his grasp and down, his hands are cramped and in pain. Nott’s shout is the only thing that makes him notice in time to grab it before it gets out of reach. 

Nott glares up at him, he smiles, giving a hard tug that pulls her up away from the destroyed canvas, swinging freely in the air. She shrieks, but doesn’t drop the rolled up painting. 

Now Caleb frowns, as the hardest part has come, and it will take the most time. He has to go backwards through the vent in order to pull her up. It was difficult enough crawling forward when the vents were so small, it will be much harder going backwards, with a much larger margin of a chance that Nott will be seen dangling halfway in the air because he might be too slow. 

Honestly, he could just call this a normal Thursday, it happens so much. This type of theft is usual, though unfortunate and sometimes dangerously annoying, for Nott to pull off. He should be used to it by now. 

And really, he couldn’t ever blame her or ask her to stop these sorts of things. He loves his sister too much to tell her to not do whatever makes her happy. 

Even if it does get them in trouble. 

Once the both of them are both clear of the vent system and out of the museum, painting in hand, they sell it for enough money to last them years. The best part was that no dogs or loud sirens had been involved in the heist this time. 

Caleb figures it could have been worse. 


End file.
